


And Everything's Fine

by lauraxtennant



Category: The Escape Artist
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fix-it fic for episode one of The Escape Artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything's Fine

"Kate? Kate! Jamie? Kate?" he called out frantically, his palms sweating as he fumbled with the hallway drawer to find the torch. His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest as he tried to think of reasons why the lights wouldn’t switch on. "Just a power cut, just a power cut," he whispered to himself. Finally getting the torch out and switched on, he started with the living room in his search, flashing the light around the room. Nothing seemed to be amiss. He called out his wife and son’s names again, hoping to the god he didn’t believe in that one of them would fucking answer him at some point this evening.

After checking the rest of downstairs and not finding them, he stormed up the stairs, mentally preparing himself for either finding their absence or finding them - finding them - 

No. No. They were going to be fine.

He ran from the landing to their bedroom, and promptly collapsed against the doorframe in relief. There they both were, in his and Kate’s double bed. Jamie was sound asleep, but Kate was stirring. She sat up, running a hand through her gorgeous blonde hair and staring at him strangely. “What’s wrong?”

He staggered to his feet. “You weren’t answering. I was calling and calling - “

"I didn’t hear my phone," she mumbled through a yawn.

"Not on your phone; I meant now, just now, I was shouting up the stairs and looking for you."

"Whoops, sorry love. I was exhausted, must’ve dropped off into a deep sleep."

"You scared the life out of me. You left the bloody boot open! I thought -"

"I what?"

"The car - it was unlocked and the boot was open and the lights wouldn’t turn on downstairs and I was terrified - look, can we just, can we just not come out to the cottage for a few weeks? After what happened before, I don’t want to risk it. And I don’t want to let you out of my sight, to be honest."

"Okay," she murmured, tossing the duvet back and dashing over to him. She wound her arms around his neck. "Hey, okay. It’s okay. We’re fine."

He gripped hold of her tightly. “I love you,” he whispered, burying his face into her neck.

She pressed a kiss to his temple. “I know you do, sweetheart. I love you too.” They stood there holding each other for a few moments, gently swaying back and forth as his heart rate and breathing slowed to normal. Kate then whispered, “I’ve got some news for you.”

He tilted his head back and smiled at her shakily. “Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. What is it you wanted to show me?”

She took his hands from her hips and pulled them to her stomach, sliding them beneath her pyjama top. His fingers splayed wide across her bare skin and he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Will, come on. I thought you were a genius."

"I don’t - " His eyes widened and his thumbs stroked either side of her navel. "Wait. Are you - ?"

Her smile spread wide across her face; he watched it do so in the dim light from the torch lying on the floor. “Yes.”

He fell in love with her a bit more every day, he realised. “We’re having another baby?” he asked quietly, his voice laced with disbelief. He’d almost given up hope that they’d have another, and Jamie had always been the best achievement of his life anyway, but the surprising news that there was going to be an addition to their family made him want to burst into song, or maybe tears.

"Yeah," she beamed shyly, biting her lip. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, Kate," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. "It’s perfect. It’s - everything." He trailed his mouth down her neck. "I love you," he said again. "I love Jamie. I love this one," he murmured, stroking her belly again. "I love our life together."

"I’m glad," she sighed happily, sliding her hands into his hair. "Because I love it too."


End file.
